scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Tar Monster
"The Tar Monster" redirects here. For the episode, see The Tar Monster (episode). The Tar Monster was the disguise of Mr. Stoner. Physical appearance The Tar Monster was a green-eyed Cyclops made of simulated tar. Personality Insert details here. Powers and abilities The original version only had the ability to swim through tar, which was because it had a diving suit underneath. The real monster version envelops its victims in in its fluid tar body and either constricts or suffocates them. History The Scooby-Doo Show Season three Stoner wanted to scare people away so he could have the treasure of a lost city for himself. (The Tar Monster) Appearances * The Scooby-Doo Show ** The Tar Monster Other versions Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase The Cyber Tar Monster appeared on the final level, this time it was not a costumed villain, instead, it was a cyber-monster. It chased Shaggy Rogers and Cyber Shaggy, but was defeated when Scooby-Doo reached the box of Scooby Snacks. Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights The Tar Monster appears in every level of the game, he can throw "tar balls" at Scooby and has two lines that he rarely says. Which are "Don't do that!" and "Hello?". Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed The Tar Monster was the last costume to come to life as a real monster, he was one of the four monsters that Scooby and Shaggy created when messing around with the machine. The main difference about the Tar Monster was that he could spread himself and therefore appear much larger. He was next seen in the movie when Coolsville was invaded, the Tar Monster trapped an entire street full of people in tar. He was one of the main villains in the final few scenes. The gang needed to connect the control panel to destroy all of the monsters that had been created. To stop them, the Evil Masked Figure sent the Tar Monster to smother them, trapping everyone in his tar with the exception of Scooby, who needed to get to the other side of the room. To do so, Scooby used a fire extinguisher to make the tar of the monster go hard, Shaggy still had the control panel, when Scooby froze part of the monster, Shaggy was able to break his arms free. Scooby used the fire extinguisher to half skate and half surf on the Tar Monster to get to the other side; it was finally destroyed when Scooby connected the control panel to the base, the Tar Monster was the last to die as he was almost invincible in comparison to the other monsters. He drowned in his own body and died after Scooby turned on the machine where to put the control panel. His huge tar body dried out and he turned back into a costume with the Pterodactyl Ghost, the Miner 49er, the Skeleton Men, and the Zombie. Scooby-Doo Mystery (Snes) The Tar Monster was really Dean Drabwell. It seems that old man Grumper's land was worth a fortune, but he wouldn't sell it to Drabwell. So he devised a plan to scare Grumper into selling it to him. His wife was his accomplice in all this, as she dressed up as a zombie to aid in the executing of the plan. With this great master plan, he was going to get the old man to sign his land over to him. Category:Cyber villains Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase villains Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 characters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 monsters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 villains Category:Video game villains